the_russian_imperial_tsardomfandomcom-20200214-history
Michel Palevski
Michel Palevski '''AljonBeest2 'is the holder of the House of Palevski. He is the baron of Lublin and a General in the Imperial Army. Life Michel was born as the son of a rich merchant in Yekaterinburg in 1825. His parents were both ethnic Russians. He has two brothers. In his childhood, he went to a Russian school, his father wanting his son to become a merchant's apprentice so that he could inherit the company. Enlistment and life as a soldier Michel, however, did not agree with his father's opinion. This led to sometimes violent outbursts and disagreements in the family house. When he was of legal age, Michel immediately enlisted in the army. Being competent and having potential, he rose in rank. But, as he was not of noble birth, he was generally prohibited from becoming an officer. This was until the high command discovered his capabilities. He was promoted to lieutenant and could now prove his worth. When the Crimean war begun in 1853, he was appointed commander of a platoon of soldiers. He conducted several raids on enemy encampments. In 1854, during the siege of Sevastopol, he got injured because a collapsing building hit him. Due to this, he had to be carried away. He was hospitalized until early 1855. During the Caucasian war he was a major-general, commanding an army Corps. He learnt a lot during this conflict, being put up against Circassian guerillas that always seemed to keep fighting. He was later promoted to general for his deeds. Becoming Nobility Michel's military competence was shown by a number of victories. He was also notable for his great bravery. Managing to keep this up, he was eventually made baron of Lublin in former Poland-Lithuania in 1850. Being grateful for this, he did his best to rule justfully. But as he had barely any experience in ruling and wasn't ethnically Polish, he was not a popular figurehead. Reign and present He is often pre-occupied with commanding over reigning, but does his best to administrate his baronny well. He is, however, not the most brilliant ruler, and quite hated by the local population. During the renovation of his estate, he employed many local workers to help him, sometimes against their will. He was employed as the Tsar's Minister of Defence in 1858 to aid with military matters. He also inherited his father's logging company and owns a newspaper in Tsaritsyn. Titles and awards '''Baron of Lublin '- 1850 'Cross of St. George 3rd class '- 1855 'Order of St. George 3rd class '- 1858 Quotes "A good strategist is not the smartest man in the room. He can, however, identify the smartest man in the room." "In battle, it is the soldier who wins it, but it is the officer who controls the soldier." Gallery michel palevski 2.png|Michel in his military attire. Michel palevski 3.png|Michel in 1856 at the palace of Yekaterinburg. Palevski coat of arms.png|The coat of arms of House Palevski. Category:Noble Category:Army Category:Military Officer Category:Government